Kevlar + Helmet
The kevlar vest and helmet, known in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as simply "Kevlar + Helmet", is a combination of protective equipment found in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Kevlar can be purchased by itself, while the helmet cannot. Overview * Kevlar body armor costs $650 and reduces damage taken by bullets and grenades, but headshots by most weapons will still be fatal. * Players can also buy kevlar armor with a helmet for $1000 that saves players from one-shot kills to the head by any weapon except sniper rifles, close range shotguns, the Desert Eagle, the AK-47, and the SG 553. * Damage from HE Grenades, buckshot, 9mm rounds, and .45 ACP rounds (i.e. most pistols and sub-machine guns) is reduced by approximately half. * Damage from rifle rounds and the armor piercing SS190 FN57 ammunition (used in the Five-seveN and P90) is reduced only by about 25%, although it should be noted that the FN57 ammunition does little damage in the first place. * As long as you have any armor at all, the exact armor value does not matter. * Once the armor value reached to zero, the armor and helmet will be discard and the damage will be no longer reduced. * Kevlar will not protect you from attacks landed anywhere other than on the chest, stomach, and head (with a helmet) hitboxes, so sometimes you will see your health is very low, but the armor is still 100%. Properties Advantages * Greatly increases protection from most bullets * If a helmet is purchased, it saves users from headshots in a handful of situations * Has no impact on the user's speed * Prevents aimpunch Disadvantages * Expensive (unless Kevlar and a Helmet has been provided for you) * Does not protect users from shots to head inflicted by Sniper rifles, the Desert Eagle, close range shotguns, and the AK-47 * Kevlar Armor and the Helmet doesn't protect the legs Trivia * The hotkey for this equipment is b81/b82 or o1/o2. * Kevlar vest protects the chest, stomach and the arms (starting at BETA 1.2) while the helmet only protects the head. * Kevlar armor in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes provides significantly better protection than its multiplayer counterpart. *There is no visual difference when having armor equipped thus making it easy to fool other players. Enemies can only tell if a target has armor by damaging them and seeing white sparks (and the lack of blood) which indicates that the player is wearing armor. *The world model file for kevlar is named "w_kevlar" while the kevlar and helmet is named "w_assault". * Kevlar and Helmet is referred as "assaultsuit" in the gamefiles while the kevlar is still "kevlar". *On the Dynamic Weapon Pricing website, the Kevlar + Helmet combination was known as the "assault suit". *If a mapper has decided to use content from Half-Life and place the battery used specifically for the H.E.V. suit, players will gain 15 points of armor. In some custom servers, if a Half-Life NPC is used, the Kevlar has the same properties as the H.E.V. suit. **Moreover, the H.E.V. recharge port is usable in the Goldsrc Counter-Strike games. *Although the world model of the Kevlar does not appear in official maps (except the training mission from Counter-Strike 1.0), some custom maps feature the MDL file that can be obtained by players. *It is impossible to purchase the helmet separately without obtaining Kevlar. *The Kevlar and Helmet is less effective in the Source and Global Offensive version, as most weapon's damage is increased. Also, in Global Offensive, the Knife's damage is now unaffected with the kevlar, which is adding realism. See also *Kevlar Armor/Helmet image gallery External links *Kevlar vest at Wikipedia Category:Equipment